Fix You
by Ashes Fade to Dust
Summary: After a traumatic event leaves Glinda broken and desperate, it's up to Elphaba to fix her. The story of how two roommates went from hate to love in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very short introduction chapter. I will update as soon as possible. I'm still not entirely sure of where I'm going with this, and reviews and helpful criticisms are greatly appreciated! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Common Knowledge

It was not uncommon knowledge that Miss Elphaba Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland loathed each other. There was seldom a time when shouts could not be heard coming from the girls' bedroom in which they shared, and this night was no exception.

"and I just don't understand you, Miss Elphaba! Everybody likes me, they look up to me, they adore me, and you…you just sit there, pretending like I don't exist. It's not fair!" With a huff, Galinda threw herself face down onto her own bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Finished so soon?" Elphaba spoke strictly without removing her eyes from the pages of her book. Galinda turned her head to look at her green roommate, confusion etched across her face.

"I mean, you're finished with chastising me? Surely you have something else to say." She looked up and continued. "You have proven yourself to have no issue in running out of words."

Galinda glared at her roommate, but remained silent.

"Go ahead, tell me once more of how my green skin repulses you. Inform me that my frock is hideous, for the hundredth time. Please, my ears long for the sound of your voice criticizing me about the way I wear my hair." Elphaba looked directly into Galinda's eyes, challenging her with one simple look.

"I-I….hmph." And for the first time since Elphaba and Galinda had been paired together, Galinda was speechless.

_That's what I thought. _Elphaba marked her place in her book and closed the cover, placing it on her bedside table. She removed her glasses, turned off the oil lamp, and rolled over. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

Galinda, however, had no such luck. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She remained deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity, and by the time her eyelids began to droop, the sun had already begun to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to update. Unlike most people, I prefer to write my drafts, edit them, and then type it all up, so it takes me a bit longer. Thank you for waiting. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked.**

**Chapter 2: Fine**

It was the next night, and Elphaba was reading. She looked up to watch Galinda, still slightly resentful for the girl, who had not apologized for her behavior the previous night. She was lost in her train of thought before she heard Galinda saying her name.

"Miss Elphaba, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were staring at me." Elphaba's face flushed a dark green before sitting up in bed and returning to her "natural" color. She hated how Galinda made her do that, and their love/hate relationship didn't help.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Galinda, I was merely questioning how one could own so many outfits." Galinda rolled her eyes and turned back to her closet, as she was trying to find the perfect dress to wear to the end of the year dance. Master Fiyero was, of course, going to be in attendance with Galinda, and she had to look her best. Elphaba stood up from her bed and gathered her clothes that were laid out for the night, a simple dark blue silk nightgown. Elphaba saw no reason to attend the dance, and instead planned on staying in to finish her book.

"I'm going to wash up. Try not to drown in your sea of dresses while I'm gone." Galinda turned and shot Elphaba a dirty glance, and Elphaba in turn laughed and walked into the washroom, closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar. She stripped down and began cleaning herself with her oils.

Galinda was becoming increasingly frustrated with her clothes, and decided to take a break. She turned around and was about to lie down on her bed when she noticed a crack of light coming from the washroom. Curiosity got the best of her, and before Galinda could stop to properly think, she found herself walking towards the door. She leaned against it slowly and peered in. At that moment, Elphaba was gliding her hand down her side, and Galinda could not keep her eyes off of her now naked green roommate. Galinda noted that Elphaba wasn't washing herself with water, and stored the information away for later questioning. Galinda stared at Elphaba's shoulder blades and flexed muscles and was taken aback by the realization that Elphaba was, indeed, beautiful. She knew she should look away, and with much resistance from her still wandering mind, Galinda took in every inch of Elphaba's body before looking away. She walked back to her closet and tried to focus on finding her dress.

A few minutes later, Elphaba walked out of the washroom, fully clothed, and sat down on her bed. She silently picked up her book and began reading. Her eyes left the page as she caught a glimpse of Galinda. Elphaba tried hard to stifle a laugh, as Galinda's furrowed brows suggested she was getting frustrated with her inability to choose a dress. Her forehead and cheeks always turned a dark pink when she was mad, and Elphaba found it amusing.

_Cute, even. __What? No._

Elphaba looked back down at the pages in her book and tried to concentrate on the words, but she couldn't. There was something about Galinda that intrigued her, and Elphaba admitted defeat and placed her book down. She silently walked over to Galinda.

"Perhaps you should try the blue one." Galinda jumped at the voice that had suddenly appeared behind her. She turned to face Elphaba, and her mind instantly flooded with images of the girl's bare backside. Try as she might, Galinda could not get rid of the thoughts, and in anger with herself, she replied in a hushed tone.

"_Perhaps_, Miss Elphaba, you should leave me to make my own choices. I can decide on my own clothing, and I don't need suggestions from a silly girl who wears the same stupid frock everyday." Galinda paused, instantly regretting her choice of words. Galinda observed Elphaba, waiting for a hint of pain or sadness to cross the girl's face, but Elphaba simply nodded and retreated back to her bed and began reading as if nothing had happened. Within a few minutes, Elphaba was lost in the literature, and didn't notice when Galinda turned to look at her. She cleared her throat and Elphaba looked up, pushing her glasses back to the top of her nose. Elphaba allowed herself a smirk as she realized Galinda was indeed wearing the blue dress.

"Well, don't just stare. What do you think?" Galinda twirled in over-excitement, and Elphaba couldn't help but observe the way the strapless dress fit Galinda's curves perfectly. As she twirled, her long golden hair moved in the air and settled back along her bare shoulders. She looked breathtaking.

Elphaba snapped out of her daze and replied, "I think you look just fine." her tone purposely dripping with false enthusiasm. She looked back down at her book, but not before catching a look of disappointment on Galinda's face.

"Just...fine?"

Elphaba sighed and looked back up. "Why do you care about what I think? I'm just a silly girl, remember?" Galinda looked down and played with her hands, a feeling of guilt washing over her.

"Miss Galinda, I believe Master Fiyero will be very pleased with your appearance tonight. You look _fine_." She glanced at the clock. "Now go. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Elphaba looked down for a final time, making it clear that the conversation was over. Galinda retrieved her purse, and without another word, slipped out of the doorway.


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

My dear readers, I apologize for the wait for my next chapter.

I thought instead of keeping you waiting much longer, I would make an update to let you know the reason for my delay.

A few days ago I received a call from my mom, informing me that a close family friend had passed away. I've been stricken with grief and have had no time to write or even think properly as of late.

I'm once again very sorry for the wait, and I hope to have the new chapter up as soon as I can.

Thank you for understanding.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys, so much, for all of your kind words and support. I've taken the advice of my peers, and decided to celebrate the time I had with my friend instead of mourn his loss. This will be a short chapter, just enough to hopefully satisfy you guys until I have the time to write a new one that's a proper length. I promise I won't let you guys down with the next update. ;)**

**I would also like to say that I am very off-book with Fiyero's character in this story. This serves as a fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting behind my computer all day? Oh, you do? Too bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Distraught**

Galinda stepped out into the night, shivering at the breeze that passed by. She considered going back into the dormitory to grab a sweater, but decided against it in fear of earning another stare down from Elphaba. She walked down the steps and out towards the Ozdust Ballroom. Fiyero had previously insisted on escorting Galinda himself, but she insisted even more persistently on walking herself. She liked the time to think without the constant flirtations from Fiyero. He was charming, of course, he just tended to over-do it sometimes.

Or all the time.

Galinda arrived and immediately sought out Pfannee and Shenshen. The three girls talked and giggled for a while until Fiyero made his "grand" entrance into the ballroom. "Ladies." He smiled and threw Pfannee and Shenshen a wink, leaving the girls to argue over who it was directed at. He looked at Galinda and smiled even brighter.

"Miss Galinda. You look..."

"Oztastic, I know."

Fiyero laughed and took Galinda's hand, leading her to a less crowded section of the ballroom. Galinda raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Fiyero discreetly opened a door and pulled her through. They began walking down a dimly lit corridor and Galinda could not silence her curiosity any longer. "Fiyero, my dear, what are you doing? If Madame Morrible catches us..."

"Shh, in here!" Galinda was quickly thrust into what seemed like a closet and pressed against the wall. "Fiyero, this is hardly appropriate." Galinda was thankful for the darkness as she felt her face begin to flush a light pink. "Isn't that what makes it so fun?" Fiyero smiled and leaned down to kiss the petite blonde in front of him, a bit more forcefully than Galinda preferred. She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. Fiyero, however, misinterpreted the sign and took it as an action of intimacy. He deepened the kiss, something Galinda thought wasn't possible, and pressed harder against Galinda. Her being as small as she was, Galinda winced in slight pain. She pushed harder this time, successfully breaking their kiss.

"What is it?" Fiyero looked at Galinda, the lust in his eyes clearly visible despite the engulfing darkness.

"You know damn well what it is." Galinda angrily retorted, shoving Fiyero out of her way. She was about to reach for the doorknob when she felt a tight grasp form on her arm. "You're not getting away _that_ easily." Fiyero pulled Galinda in, pushing her against the wall once more. He kissed her again and held her arms by her side. After a few moments of struggling, Galinda realized resistance was futile.

She closed her eyes and wished it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Elphaba paced back and forth in the dorm. It was past curfew, and Galinda was typically not one to bend the rules.<p>

_Why should I care where she is? She wouldn't think twice if I were late._

Why _did_ she care? Galinda had never been too particularly fond of her roommate, and certainly did not hesitate to point jokes at the green girl with her friends. Elphaba sighed and walked back over to her bed. She was about to sit down when a very disheveled-looking Galinda burst into the room.

"Galinda! Where have you been? I w-" Elphaba paused and fully took in Galinda's appearance.

Her hair was misplaced. Her dress was slightly wrinkled. Her eyes were red, and Elphaba assumed she had been crying. Something was very wrong.

"...Galinda? Galinda, look at me." Galinda looked up at the sound of her name, but Elphaba could tell by the dazed look in her eyes that the true Galinda was very much absent from the conversation.

"Yes?" A timid voice replied.

"Are you...are you okay?" Elphaba hesitated, unsure if she should press the matter.

"Yes. Yes, I'm quite alright." Galinda smiled and placed her purse on her desk and sat down on her bed. "I'm rather exhausted from the dance. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Elphaba." Galinda laid down, pulled her covers over her, and closed her eyes.

Elphaba's curiosity and concern was only intensified at the fact that Galinda had neglected to change or wash up before going to bed. Elphaba took a step towards Galinda's bed, but stopped herself and returned to her own side of the room. Galinda was clearly in no mood to explain, and Elphaba decided it was best not to push her. Seeing as how she was already prepared for bed, Elphaba decided to call it a night and crawled into her bed. She turned the lamp off, and after a few more minutes of questioning the events that had taken place that evening, she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: My dear readers, I sincerely apologize for the wait. It's completely unforgivable how long this has taken me. However, I'm here now, and I guess that's all that matters? I took a break from writing to focus on getting my grades in good shape for the first quarter of the year. But I'm using all of my lunch and study hall periods to write, write, write. I promise the chapters will eventually be longer.**

**As you may have noticed, I have changed both the title and summary of this fic. Don't worry, G(a)linda catching Elphie naked will not be forgotten. ;) I've just had a change of direction in where and how I want this story to develop.**

**I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter, because I honestly have no idea when the next one will be completed. As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Wicked.**

Chapter 3: Call Me Glinda

Elphaba awoke the next morning to find that her roomate had already left.

_That's odd_, she thought to herself. Galinda almost never woke up early, and when she did, she was nowhere near quiet about it.

Elphaba pulled back the covers on her bed and stood up. She gathered her clothes for the day, and lazily walked into the washroom. Upon walking in, she discovered a shadow originating from behind the shower curtain. Slowly, Elphaba walked towards it and with only a short pause, she pulled it back.

The sight in front of her was truly alarming.

Galinda was sitting on the floor of the tub, her legs pressed close to her torso. Her eyes were set straight ahead, and it was easy to see Galinda hadn't slept at all. Usually, Elphaba's mind would have been reeling with thoughts as to why Galinda was like this, and what had happened to her last night.

But Elphaba's mind had stopped the minute she laid eyes on Galinda's lower torso. Across her left arm, there were bright red marks, some of which were still bleeding. And in her right hand, Galinda held a sharp knife.

Horror ran through Elphaba's body before rationality kicked in. She dropped the clothes she had been holding and knelt down on the cold tile near the tub. She knew she needed to say something, but she could not seem to materialize the correct words.

"G-Galinda?" She managed to choke out.

Galinda blinked once, and Elphaba was not sure if that was a response.

"Are you...are you alright?" Elphaba mentally hit herself for that. Of course the girl was not alright.

_I have to get her out of here somehow._

Elphaba reached out and was about to grab Galinda's shoulder before noticing something she failed to previously. Galinda was wet.

_Shit._ Elphaba observed Galinda once more. She hoped to find even a flicker of emotion on the girl. She expected to see sadness, but was surprised to realize that Galinda wasn't conveying anything.

Elphaba saw nothing but complete emptiness. Her usual shining blue eyes were replaced by cold, black holes. She could feel herself fighting tears in her eyes, and Elphaba suddenly wanted nothing more than to make Galinda's pain go away.

She would have to hurt herself in order to get Galinda out, but it was a sacrifice worth making. Elphaba took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Galinda.

Within seconds of making contact with her roommate's wet skin, Elphaba's own started to burn. She bit her lip and in one swift move picked up Galinda. She ran into their room and carefully placed Galinda on her own bed. As soon as Galinda was secure on the mattress, Elphaba dashed back into the washroom and grabbed her oils. She picked the closest burn oil and downed her arms in it. She rubbed the liquid around, focusing mostly on the large burn placed on her wrist, from where she touched Galinda's hair.

After most of the burning and swelling receeded, Elphaba walked back out. She looked at Galinda, and with a sigh, walked to the bed. Galinda had readjusted herself back to her huddling position, but this time, she was looking directly at Elphaba. Elphaba cautiously sat down on the bed in front of Galinda. She returned Galinda's gaze with the same amount of intensity.

She should try again, right?

"Ga-" No sooner had Elphaba spoken the first syllable of Galinda's name when she burst into tears. Galinda practically jumped into Elphaba's lap, wrapping herself tightly around Elphaba's torso. She readjusted Galinda's body so that her skin didn't touch any of Galinda's.

Elphaba was surprised at the sudden contact, but was nevertheless thankful that her roommate was showing emotions once more. She wanted so desperately to fully return Galinda's embrace; to stroke her hair and hold her as long as she wanted to be held.

Elphaba had no idea where this sudden feeling of passion towards Galinda had come from. Not once had she felt this away about her, about anyone. And the intensity of her desires was beginning to frighten Elphaba.

She had no idea what to do at the moment, for she didn't know the source of Galinda's despair. But she did know that she had to calm Galinda down. Her sobbing had now turned into wailing and moaning, and if she got any louder, people might get the wrong idea.

Elphaba silently chuckled at that thought, letting her imagination run wild. Somebody would walk in to find Galinda moaning, with both of them on the bed in their nightdresses.

She was quickly snapped out of that daze, however, when she felt movement below her. Galinda had released her tight hold on Elphaba and returned to her huddled poistion. Elphaba looked at the woman and was reminded of a small child. Galinda's hair was long and curly at the moment, and her lips were quivering slightly. She looked like a little girl who had just lost her mom.

Elphaba was pleased to find that some blue had returned to Galinda's eyes, and she was beginning to look like herself again.

"Miss Galinda?"

In a weak, wavering voice, Galinda whispered a reply.

"Please. Call me Glinda."


	6. Author's Apology

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello readers! It has been over 3 long years since I have visited this page (and am honestly not even sure anybody will read this).

I feel awful for abandoning this story. My general excuse is that I was in high school and, at the time of the story, going through a severe bought of depression and anxiety. Writing simply wasn't important to me, and anything I could manage to write ended up in the trash because I seriously doubted it was good enough to publish. Simply put, I lost my spark and saw no reason/need to continue the story.

I logged onto my email and some glitch brought a Fanfiction notice into my recent messages and I was reminded of this story and how many of you were interested in it. I'm in college now and have lots of work to do while struggling with a job, but…if anybody wanted me to, and if you would let me, I'd like to continue this story.

My writing has probably changed in the last 3 years and I will also have to brush up on my knowledge of Wicked and its characters (if I want to try to keep some continuity and resemblance to the original characters). I would most likely not be able to update as regularly as I'd like to, but I would at least produce something.

If any of you still have faith in this story, and would read it at all, let me know. I'd love to make it up to you guys.

All the best,

ashesfadetodust


End file.
